For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H2-69484 (hereinbelow, will be called a “related art 1”) discloses a connection structure in which a coaxial cord is connected to a coaxial connector. The connection structure comprises a center conductor connecting member for receiving a forward end of a center conductor of a coaxial cord which is inserted into a circular tube shape by a predetermined length and externally press-crimping and connecting the center conductor, and a cylindrical outer conductor connecting member for receiving an end portion of an outer conductor of the coaxial cord which is fitted over it by a predetermined length, further receiving a caulking tube as a press-crimping member which is superimposed on the outer conductor, and externally caulking the caulking tube to integrally press-crimping and connecting the outer conductor. The outer conductor connecting member is provided with two openings opposite to each other and formed on a cylindrical surface thereof at a position where the center conductor is press-crimped. Further, the caulking tube is used which is externally contacted with the outer conductor connecting member and which has a tube length extended so as to at least close the openings.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H2-69484